


Between the lies

by Error8890



Series: Down by the riverside [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error8890/pseuds/Error8890
Summary: 关于爱与成长与孤独的故事





	

谎言之间

这话头是雅各布先挑起来的，却被碰巧路过的那两个智障肖氏兄弟听了去，“帕西瓦尔•格雷夫斯教授有可能是同性恋？哈，还真像那么一回事啊！”克雷登斯暗自翻了个白眼，缩起身子，低下头，简直不想与身边任何人说话了。

雅各布坐立不安地与纽特对视了一下，连忙打断那两兄弟的对话，“嘿，这只是个玩笑！我们不过是调侃一下教授的穿衣品味太好而已。”

“不不不，这可不像什么玩笑，他还真像那么回事，”肖氏兄弟笑得不行，“不如我们来打个赌吧？”

克雷登斯直觉厌烦地皱了下眉头，“喂！拜尔本，你去勾引一下格雷夫斯教授怎么样？说不定你还能因此而找到个伴呢！”一旁的纽特与雅各布更加不安了，“即使是个玩笑，也总该有个度，何况你们就不怕这些疯言疯语传到教授那儿去，最后因这事影响了你们的期末成绩吗？”纽特说道，算是制止住那两兄弟的话，兄弟俩悻悻然离去。就在纽特与雅各布以为这事儿就这样翻篇时，坐在旁边一直没说话的克雷登斯突然说:“这真是个好主意。”

 

克雷登斯•拜尔本是个孤儿，被玛丽•露•拜尔本收养后便顺理成章的姓了拜尔本。在人生的大多数时间里，克雷登斯觉得自己过得浑浑噩噩，没有人喜欢他，他也不怎么喜欢人。在15岁生日那天傍晚，他经过一家宠物店，看到了橱窗里的一只布偶猫，心血来潮用兼职赚的钱买下了它，并叫它莫迪思，偷偷养在公寓的楼顶上。克雷登斯的化学很好，读书也很用功，但相较于被玛丽收养的其他孩子来说，克雷登斯却总是常常被责罚的那一个。虽然被打，但玛丽并没有不让克雷登斯读书深造的打算，甚至同意克雷登斯选了Macusa大学的生物制药专业。

 

“这真是一个好主意。”克雷登斯看着像被惊吓到的两位伙伴，歪了歪嘴角，“你们觉得我要花多长时间才能爬上格雷夫斯教授的床呢？”

空气像凝固了一样，“哦，天啊！你绝对是在开玩笑吧！”雅各布觉得自己的肚子已经承受不起这个消息。

 

不知道是谁传出去的，当克雷登斯知道自己被别人称为“玻璃、死基佬”的时候，整个白石中学的人都这样认为了。亨利•肖是第一个以此来羞辱他的，虽然克雷登斯觉得他与他的弟弟更像同性恋，一个深柜一个娘娘腔。接着的是橄榄球队那帮人，当克雷登斯被推搡辱骂的时候，旁人看着，或起哄或讥笑，也有一些上来劝阻的，但似乎没起到什么成效，那些蔑称依然存在，老师们这时倒是达成统一阵线，决定对此不管不问。克雷登斯对此只感到厌烦，许多人都把高中生活描绘成一个社会达尔文主义下的产物，“物竞天择，适者生存”真是最合适不过了。但克雷登斯只是看到他们如同马戏团里打扮滑稽的猴子自愿或被迫做着夸张又讨喜的动作，拼命地想吸引观众的注意，他自己则是最不讨喜的那一个。玛丽•露•拜尔本不知从哪里听来了克雷登斯是同性恋的传言，而这才是克雷登斯一直以来最担心的。毫不意外地，那次责罚留下的鞭痕六年后依然清晰可见，在克雷登斯卧床养伤的那段时间里，他觉得高中一定是读不下去了，如果没在此期间就这样死去，那也不过是在这穷阎漏屋里残度余生罢了，无人问津，无人挂记。时间流逝，克雷登斯的伤慢慢好转，玛丽允许了他回高中继续读书的请求，她总是这样，似乎知道什么才是克雷登斯最在乎的，她骂他，打他，他遍体鳞伤，伤心，愤怒，彷徨，但克雷登斯还是感激玛丽•露•拜尔本的，因为她选择领养了在孤儿院里出了名古怪的他，即使家里经济条件不好也供养他与另外两名孩子上学，如果这是玛丽•露•拜尔本所能做到的，也是克雷登斯所能得到的，那就这样吧，已经足够了。

 

当克雷登斯拿到了Macusa大学的录取通知书的时候，他突然有一种重新活过来的感觉。克雷登斯打定主意不理会玛丽做出的任何决定，这张轻薄的纸张载有他的希望，这么多年来，克雷登斯再一次觉得血液在这副皮囊下流动，他是活着的。就在他鼓起勇气去面对将来自玛丽•露•拜尔本任何责难时，她仅仅问了费用要怎么办？克雷登斯居然觉得有点失落，可他没有表现出来，只是肯定地说自己可以申请到一部分奖学金，剩下的部分他可以通过兼职凑齐，于是，读大学这件事就定下来了，克雷登斯就要离开拜尔本家了。

“你会把那只猫带走吗？”莫德斯提看着克雷登斯收拾着行李，站在一旁问，克雷登斯点了点头，“你管它叫莫迪思。”莫德斯提狡黠地笑了一下，克雷登斯停下收拾的动作，望着他在这屋子里勉强可以称得上亲人的妹妹回以一个微笑。“可惜亨利•肖和兰登•肖也在那里。”不知什么时候站在门边的查斯提提揶揄到，克雷登斯与莫德斯提同时翻了个白眼。

 

“呃，你是认真的吗？”纽特不确定地问，“我们都不知道你……”“居然喜欢男人！”雅各布补充道，“我是说，伙计，这玩笑可真不……”“不，我没开玩笑。”克雷登斯平静地说，“你们愿意打这个赌吗？”

***

 

“ ’有些事情你就是不想让别人知道。不是因为它们是坏事，你就是想让它们成为秘密。有那么两三件事，即使是你们，我也不会说的……’ ”纽特•斯卡曼德看着讲台前的格雷夫斯教授，觉得今天的课是听不下去了，而且他想，雅各布打算在实验室里做分子料理的计划估计也要延后了。

 

自从Macusa大学增设了美国文学史这门公选课一来，选这门课的人一直寥寥无几，但这样的情况被帕西瓦尔•格雷夫斯的到来打破。帕西瓦尔是在六年前被聘请过来当讲师的，恰恰教这门毫无人气的课，结果不到半个学期，这门课就变成了Macusa大学有史以来最受欢迎的公选课，毫不夸张地说，如果这门课可以用大礼堂当课室的话，也一样会挤满人的。

 

“帕西瓦尔•格雷夫斯！”那女学生以一种咏叹调的语气说出这个名字，脸上满是梦幻般的表情，“多好的名字啊！”她的男友一脸便秘的表情，更糟糕的是，女友身旁的其他女性同胞都迫不及待地表示赞同。如果一个叫约翰•白痴•怀特的男人有那样一副皮囊，穿着博柏利的长风衣，侃侃而谈叶芝的诗，你们也会觉得这名字很有诗意的，男友在心里嫌弃道，但是，不可否认，帕西瓦尔的授课有一种魔力，无论多枯燥的文字，经由他讲述后总是特别容易打动人心。

 

美国文学史公选课总是一桌难求，不只是这门课的学生，许多没有选上的学生也会在有空的时候来旁听，也因为这个原因，帕西瓦尔从不用花名册点名，他只会选志愿者起来回答问题，纽特就是这样第一次见到克雷登斯•拜尔本的。

 

作为一名交换生，纽特在Macusa大学里并没有多少朋友，不过选课的时候，还是被推荐了帕西瓦尔•格雷夫斯教授的美国文学史，嗯，是的，在纽特来当交换生的前一年帕西瓦尔被评上了教授。公选课的第一天，纽特很早就去到B301课室，但已经人满为患，纽特艰难地找到一个有些靠后的位置坐下，等待课程的开始。可是，还有二十多分钟啊！

 

格雷夫斯教授走进来的时候，原本喧闹的课室立马安静下来，甚至有几个女学生按耐不住尖叫了几声，帕西瓦尔像似被逗乐了，挑了挑眉毛说：“希望你们能把更多的热情留给欧内斯特•米勒尔•海明威。如果你们看了我发的邮件，”他边说边稍稍拉了拉领口，“看了我列出来的书单及要求，不知道有谁愿意与我们大家分享一下他或她个人最喜欢的海明威作品？”在格雷夫斯教授示意坐在纽特左后侧的女学生起来回答的时候，纽特发现一个青年坐在角落，秋季的阳光穿过窗户玻璃照射进来，几乎所有靠窗而坐着的学生都被纳入那片温热的光明里，只有那青年藏在阴影中。纽特看不清他的脸，因为那青年留着半长的头发，右手撑着下巴遮住了。青年百无聊赖地望着窗外，若不是因为他的位置隐蔽，他的表现会很引人注目。也许纽特盯着他看了太久，青年收回望向窗外的目光，放下手，转过头，对上了纽特的目光。

纽特发现那青年长得格外俊秀，皮肤白皙，黑发黑瞳，莫名地想起家人从东方带回来的白茶。

 

一直都想不明白克雷登斯为什么会抽时间来旁听美国文学史，他有三份兼职，专业课的压力又很大，每天都有写不完实验报告，这课他都没选上，可每半个月一次的美国文学史他从未落下，除了这次，在他说出那个有些吓唬人的决定后，克雷登斯第一次缺席格雷夫斯教授的课。

 

“ ’时间在苟延残喘。 因为某些人有一种本能：他们要在某些时刻扔掉所有私人的东西；在它们发酵和腐蚀之前，把它们抛给某个人，或某种主张。他们必须这样。’ 我个人更喜欢麦卡勒斯写的这句话，因为……”纽特听着身边男同学回答的声音出神，突然发现格雷夫斯教授正盯着他，惊出纽特一身冷汗。

 

格雷夫斯是在这个学期的美国文学史课程快过半的时候发现那个青年的，当时心中一悸，以为认错了人，但是当那孩子与他对视之后，格雷夫斯确定他就是克雷登斯•拜尔本，六年前他在白石中学遇到的那个孩子。

***

来滴水兽酒吧似乎是个错误，但格雷夫斯还是来了。

评上教授后，格雷夫斯分身乏术，减少了许多社交活动，但滴水兽酒吧还是会经常去的。这个地方从他当上助教后，就一直很喜欢来，两个月前，当格雷夫斯坐到吧台旁时，看到了在另一端忙碌着的克雷登斯。那孩子不知道从什么时候起，居然在滴水兽里当上了酒保。格雷夫斯没有与克雷登斯照面，便匆匆向朋友告辞了。两个月间，格雷夫斯都未曾再去滴水兽酒吧，直到今天。

 

如果有人经过吧台的这一角，会觉得这里的气氛有点微妙。一个西装革履还挂着条长围巾，入了室内也不把套在衣服外的大衣脱下来的客人，双眼盯着他面前专心调酒的酒保，怎么看也不像是来酒吧找乐子的。

克雷登斯的左手背有两条颜色很深的疤痕，看起来像是鞭子之类的东西留下的，他已经不再留着当年那个滑稽的发型了，格雷夫斯不确定眼前正专注工作的孩子还记不记得他们六年前那短暂的相遇，但他确定这孩子知道自己是谁，“你缺席了解读卡森•麦卡勒斯的那节课。”格雷夫斯问道，随意地整理了一下袖口，觉得有些热。

“没想到你会注意，格雷夫斯教授。” 克雷登斯语气平淡地回答。

格雷夫斯歪了歪头，挑挑眉说：“你的表现有点与众不同，看起来并没有在听讲，但几乎每节课你都认真写笔记，”停顿了一下，“或者，你不喜欢她的作品？”格雷夫斯皱着眉头问道。

“ ’这也很奇怪，在拥挤的房子里，一个人会如此的孤独。’ ”克雷登斯回应，也没看格雷夫斯一眼，只是把调好的玛格丽特推到他面前，“你的饮品，教授。”便去招呼其他客人了。

 

下班后，时间有些晚了，路上已经没什么行人，距离宿舍也还有二十来分钟的路程，但没想到会遇上白石中学前橄榄球队的那帮人。

当克雷登斯朝其中一个弱智的鼻梁上狠狠地砸了一拳后，他能感受到右手指节破了皮，混着那白痴的血，地上零星躺着几个人，他从未打过架，所以克雷登斯第一次知道到肾上腺素飙升是什么感觉。就像另一个自我，更无所畏惧，更强大的那一个，他的下唇被犬齿划伤，流出了血，但克雷登斯感受不到疼痛，他只感受到力量。

 

“嘿！停下！”有人拉着克雷登斯，阻止他再一次的攻击，“快停下！克雷登斯！”那人握紧他的手，用力地把他箍在怀里，“嘿，克雷登斯，看着我。”被扶着脸，克雷登斯瞳孔放大，呼吸急促，“你们还不快滚！”格雷夫斯边将左手移到克雷登斯的后颈处捏了捏，边对地上唉唉叫唤的几个年轻人怒吼道，那几个人慌忙爬起来跑远了。

“你还好吗？”格雷夫斯问道，把手从克雷登斯的颈脖上移开，稍稍拉开了点距离，想仔细查看一下青年身上的伤口，但克雷登斯低下头，与他离得更远了。“我没事。”克雷登斯咽了口唾沫，调整了一下呼吸，“我想我该……”话没说完，就被格雷夫斯一把扯过右手，用力按了下去，疼得克雷登斯呼吸一滞，“今晚不处理好它，你将有很长一段时间都不得不用左手做事，”格雷夫斯平静地说道，“我想你应该不是左撇子。”

 

“要喝点什么？”格雷夫斯边问边脱下大衣与西装外套，松开领口，朝厨房走去，克雷登斯打量着这间屋子，没有理会。

客厅与厨房是连通的，没有电视机，但有一套组合音响与几台碟机，最引人注目的是格雷夫斯把从客厅到卧室的那条走廊的一整面墙都弄成了书柜，摆满了书。格雷夫斯拿来了医药箱，示意克雷登斯坐到岛台旁，“会疼。”格雷夫斯说完，握住克雷登斯手腕，把过氧化氢溶液淋在他右手上，确实疼，但克雷登斯没有吭声，然后格雷夫斯小心地避开伤口，用棉花球擦干多余的溶液，又拿出一瓶喷雾喷了喷，正打算从医药箱里翻出一支凝胶的时候，手肘碰到了摆在两人台面之间绷带卷，格雷夫斯连忙俯下身去拾，没想到克雷登斯也做了同样的动作，让他的嘴唇堪堪擦过格雷夫斯的面颊，两人的动作都停顿了。

格雷夫斯定定地望着克雷登斯，青年垂着双眼，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇上的伤口，格雷夫斯率先移开了视线，转身走到冰箱前，取出了一包冰冻豌豆，“敷一下。”他说，克雷登斯接过包装，沉默地按在右手上。欲言又止，格雷夫斯清了清喉咙，“你自便吧。”说完，正准备离开，却发现被扯住了一边袖口，格雷夫斯低下头，看着坐在他面前的克雷登斯，俯身吻了下去。

克雷登斯用力地回吻，毫无章法，“嘘……”他捧着克雷登斯的脸，安抚着，用鼻头轻轻蹭着克雷登斯的鼻子，“看着我，克雷登斯，看着我。”格雷夫斯眼角带笑，然后，他徐徐吻上克雷登斯，很温柔，小心避开了下唇的伤口，轻柔地含着他的上唇。克雷登斯定定地，眼睛望着格雷夫斯，觉得自己藏有一把火，想要烧毁一切，他退出了这个吻，却吻上格雷夫斯的下巴，舔了舔刮得铁青的胡渣，这让格雷夫向后仰着头呻吟出声，克雷登斯继续沿着男人的颈脖吻下去，一直到格雷夫斯的锁骨处，克雷登斯抬头，看见格雷夫斯正用充满欲望的眼神望着他。

格雷夫斯拉着克雷登斯走进自己的卧室，让他坐在床边，克雷登斯看着格雷夫斯站在他面前，“帮我脱衣服。”格雷夫斯说，克雷登斯伸出双手，气息不稳，一颗又一颗地解开扣子，当格雷夫斯的衬衫扣全都解开后，克雷登斯用手抚摸着格雷夫斯曲线分明的腹肌，然后他倾身，把脸贴近格雷夫斯的髋部，格雷夫斯的手抚上克雷登斯的头，稍稍把他往旁推了一下，克雷登斯的脸碰到已经在西裤里硬起来的性器，克雷登斯抬起头，格雷夫斯着迷地用另一只手触碰了一下克雷登斯被划伤的嘴唇，声音沙哑地说：“试着不要用手。”

克雷登斯用牙齿与舌头解开了格雷夫斯的西裤，这不但把格雷夫斯的裤子搞得一团糟，沾满了克雷登斯的唾液，更让克雷登斯觉得唇上的伤口很疼，但疼痛正是他需要的。也许是克雷登斯磨蹭了太久，格雷夫斯的性器比之前胀得更大，已经顶出了内裤边沿，克雷登斯用舌尖去舔了下顶端，听见格雷夫斯倒吸了一口气，于是他毫不犹豫地用牙齿把内裤拉开，让格雷夫斯的整个阴茎都露出来。房间很静，只能听到他们两人沉重的呼吸声，克雷登斯几乎要从床边滑下来，跪在格雷夫斯的双腿间。格雷夫斯望着克雷登斯被口水与自己的前液弄得亮晶晶的双唇张开，含住了自己的前端，终于忍不住再次呻吟出声。格雷夫斯可以感受到克雷登斯正试着不要让他的牙齿刮到自己的性器，但就像克雷登斯青涩的吻技一样，格雷夫斯知道这是克雷登斯第一次为别人口交，而想到这一点，格雷夫斯觉得自己更兴奋了，他的阴茎朝前顶了顶，让克雷登斯觉得很不适，差点让自己的牙齿刮到格雷夫斯的阴茎，也让他之前含着的唾液流了出来，滴得到处都是，克雷登斯不得不吸了吸，结果不单只是弄出了让他面红耳赤的声响，还让他尝到了格雷夫斯精液的味道，更让格雷夫斯大声地叫喊了一下，连忙抽出了自己的性器，看到一条银丝从克雷登斯嘴里牵出来，格雷夫斯的阴茎弹跳了一下，“躺到床上去。”格雷夫斯发现自己的声音简直沙哑得不像话。

他脱光身上的衣服，用手扶着自己的性器，赤身裸体，走到床头去取安全套与润滑液，回过身后，发现克雷登斯居然拉开了牛仔裤的拉链在自慰。格雷夫斯看着克雷登斯，他过长的头发由于汗水的缘故贴在白皙的面颊上，双眼合起，嘴唇微开，似沉醉在一个美梦里。克雷登斯感觉床垫微微下沉，睁开双眼，看见格雷夫斯抓住他牛仔裤的边沿，帮他把裤子脱了下来，并分开他的大腿，跪坐在他两腿间，让克雷登斯的大腿搭在格雷夫斯的大腿上。克雷登斯坐起来，这让自己的会阴处碰到了格雷夫斯的阴茎，克雷登斯为此打了个颤，格雷夫斯用一只手握住了克雷登斯的性器上下撸动，并凑过去亲吻了克雷登斯的右耳，在他耳边低语，“把衣服脱了。” 克雷登斯觉得自己的耳朵又烫又红，但还是拉起卫衣的衣摆把衣服给脱了，两人终于裸程相见。

克雷登斯的脸贴着格雷夫斯的颈窝，发出细声的呜咽，手附在格雷夫斯胸前，格雷夫斯正一边安抚着克雷登斯的性器，一边为他扩张。克雷登斯觉得贴在自己会阴处的格雷夫斯的性器越来越烫，私密处被扩张的感觉也很不舒服，于是他咬了咬格雷夫斯的斜方肌，格雷夫斯闷哼一声，停下了扩张的动作，“可以了，”克雷登斯低声说道，觉得脸一定红透了，格雷夫斯觉得克雷登斯的小动作很可爱，忍不住笑了笑，克雷登斯听到格雷夫斯的笑声觉得自己的脸更红了，“如果不舒服，一定要说出来。” 格雷夫斯故意朝克雷登斯的耳朵吹了口热气，怀里的人抖得更厉害了。

格雷夫斯把性器送进克雷登斯身体里的时候，两人都喊了出来，克雷登斯是因为疼，格雷夫斯则是因为被裹得太紧了。克雷登斯的身体比他的嘴巴还要火热，格雷夫斯竟然产生了被灼伤的感觉，忍不住抱起克雷登斯把他压在身下。这让格雷夫斯阴茎碰到了克雷登斯的敏感区，克雷登斯呻吟了一声，还条件反射的裹了裹格雷夫斯的阴茎，格雷夫斯用额头抵着克雷登斯的额头，他们的呼吸纠缠在一起，格雷夫斯扭动着腰腹更用力的把性器送进克雷登斯的身体里，然后缓缓抽出，这样逗弄了几次后，克雷登斯忍受不住这样的折磨，居然盘起双腿，圈住格雷夫斯的腰，顺着格雷夫斯性器抽出的方向去裹紧它，不让它离去。这简直太超过了，格雷夫斯闭上双眼深深地呼出一口气，再睁开眼，看着克雷登斯似藏有一汪深泉的眼睛幽幽地回望着他，再也忍不住狠狠地吻上克雷登斯的唇。

 

他醒过来，发现格雷夫斯背对着他，在床的另一边熟睡。缓缓起身，克雷登斯借着窗外的灯光，找到了散落在地上的衣物，他慢慢地把衣服穿上，收拾好自己的东西，轻声离开了。

黎明前，克雷登斯走在一条空无人烟的清冷街道上，忍不住蜷缩起身子，跌坐在地上，痛哭出声，像一个失去了某件宝物的人那样，绝望又愤怒，还有挥之不去的无助与孤独。

 

格雷夫斯被照在脸上的光亮弄醒，睁开眼，发现满屋的阳光，但克雷登斯已经不见踪影。

 

===

 

从家族中脱离出来并没有什么不对，但有些时候，格雷夫斯望着玻璃上滑落的雨水痕迹想，这座城市真的是无可救药。到底是为什么他会放弃了在西雅图最好的人文学院任职的机会而跑到纽约这个冷漠的地方从一个助教开始重新建立自己的事业？格雷夫斯呼出一口气，放下手中的杯子，准备出门。

 

工作日的路况惨总是不忍睹，再加上这见鬼的天气，格雷夫斯觉得他错过了地图上指示的那个路口。

等赶到要举办演讲的那所高中的时候，格雷夫斯又花了点时间找停车位。与教授约定的时间快到了，格雷夫斯有些着急地从车里出来，寻找着接待处，还好，校方特意安排了一名老师在停车场出口处等着，见他神色匆忙，问他是不是纽约大学来的助教时，他真的是松了一口气。

 

格雷夫斯站在礼堂的角落里，看着教授在台上侃侃而谈，台下的学生却一脸茫然，莫名地觉得喘不过气来，再也忍不住转身离开这空洞的地方。

白石中学就像其他的中学那样，带着点死气沉沉的麻木。

 

走在空荡荡的廊道上，学生们几乎都去礼堂听演讲了，廊道上静悄悄的，格雷夫斯漫无目的地走着。隐隐约约地，从某个地方传来歌声，哀而不伤。

他走到一间教室门前，推开。

 

开门的声响把克雷登斯吓了一跳，他瑟缩一下，将头扭到一边，想躲避那个闯入者。“抱歉，我似乎打断了你的歌唱。”闯入者语气诚恳地说，克雷登斯继续回避着视线，放下手中正在清洗的实验器皿，打算离开。“好吧，听着，孩子，我真的很抱歉打扰到你。如果你需要待在这里完成你的工作，我这就走，好吗？”格雷夫斯看着这个留着奇怪发型的孩子，有些无奈地摇着头说道。

“你没有打扰到我，先生。”那阴沉的孩子这样说，打断了格雷夫斯往外走的脚步，“我已经完成了工作，你可以待在这儿，先生。”那孩子还是没有看他一眼，只是自顾地说着，像是迫不及待地想要离开。

这令格雷夫斯极不舒服，一种说不清道不明的情绪让格雷夫斯开口到，“事实上，我在走道上听到歌声，寻着它找到这。”格雷夫斯观察着男孩的表现，继续说道，“我觉得它很好听。你很有天赋，孩子。”

你很有天赋，一句简简单单的赞扬却让克雷登斯眼眶温热，流出了眼泪。

 

眼前的状况让格雷夫斯措手不及，他怎么也想不到自己的一句话会让这孩子哭了出来。太尴尬了，格雷夫斯不得不小心地走上前去，试探地抱住那孩子，轻声安抚，“好了，好了，别哭。”

 

从男孩的衣着打扮及行为表现可以判断出他就是格雷夫斯读书时会被同龄人称为“怪胎”的那类人。孩子是最天真无辜又最残忍的动物，格雷夫斯明白，在这里，男孩的日子会有多难过，忍不住动了一点恻隐之心。

格雷夫斯问起了男孩的名字，克雷登斯，然后他让克雷登斯管自己叫格雷夫斯，但男孩有一种古怪的执着，只愿叫他“先生”，于是格雷夫斯没再纠正。

交谈过程中，格雷夫斯发现克雷登斯居住的地方与他租住的公寓有几个街区的距离，也不禁令格雷夫斯联想到男孩的家境一定不好，毕竟那个街区鱼龙混杂，算得上是这座城市里的贫民区。

克雷登斯断断续续地说着，间或有些抽噎，他太久没有大哭一场了，这让他一时难以平复。也太久没有人听他说话了，事实上，从未有人在意过他的话语，人们要么不屑要么无视，而这名陌生人，居然握着他的手，坐在他身旁，听他颠三倒四地诉苦，说着些只有他自己才能明白的伤痛。格雷夫斯，那名陌生人要求他这样去称呼，但克雷登斯不想表现得没有教养，坚持叫他，先生。

格雷夫斯没猜错，男孩家境确实不好，而且他还是个孤儿。男孩每天都要去兼职以帮补家用，但他的养母还是对他很严厉，格雷夫斯猜想那女人有可能会虐待这个孩子，但他没有问，因为，如果事实如此，格雷夫斯就不得不报警，让儿童福利局的人参与进来，而结果不过是让这孩子又回到福利院那种地方去，更糟糕的，克雷登斯的学业会因此受到影响，说不定会令他无法正常毕业。中学生活是煎熬的，而克雷登斯没必要再延长这种痛苦。

格雷夫斯说他可以给克雷登斯介绍一份收入高且时长短的工作，在一间颇有些名气的书店当引导员。这工作轻松体面，还能兼顾到男孩的学习，一举多得。格雷夫斯还邀请男孩周六去他家里，他有几本很不错的书，也许会对克雷登斯的课业有所助益，他想把那些书借给克雷登斯参考一下。

克雷登斯真的很感激。

 

他们两人在化学实验室里促膝长谈了很久，等格雷夫斯发现他该回去的时候，克雷登斯居然会觉得依依不舍，好像在送别他此生最亲近的人。

别胡思乱想了，你们约好了这周六见面的。克雷登斯对自己说到，并期待着周六的到来。

 

与格雷夫斯约定时，克雷登斯并没有发现周六是自己的生日，因为他已经很久没有过生日了。虽然他成为孤儿的时候年纪很小，但他还记得亲生父母为他过生日时那片温暖的光亮。

 

周六那天，他站在格雷夫斯所说的那幢公寓楼下等了很久，已经不想再去按那个无人回应的门铃。华灯初上，克雷登斯明白，他一直孤身一人。

===

纽特与雅各布有点焦虑，克雷登斯的右手肿了起来，而且他的嘴角带着伤口，看起来很明显与人打了一架，但纽特与雅各布都不知道该如何开口询问，尤其是当他们的那位朋友好像已经习以为常，并明显地忽略了他们担忧的目光时。克雷登斯一直这样，脆弱又倔强。

见克雷登斯的反应如此，纽特与雅各布不得不避而不谈，只是找来一些喷雾和药膏给他，希望手肿的情况能尽快得到缓解。

 

说实话，纽特从未觉得美国文学史这门课难熬，但现在他不敢确定了。这已经是，让纽特想想，如果他没记错的话，这已经是这节课上格雷夫斯教授第八次盯着他看了，没错，纽特相当确定是“盯着”他看。说实话，难道其他人都不觉得格雷夫斯教授现在的表现很异常吗？

 

上一节课下课前，纽特发现自己开小差被格雷夫斯教授抓个正着的时候，他已下定决心日后的课程里一定要好好表现，不能让教授留下不好的印象，但是，事情好像不是这么一回事。

这堂美国文学史结束的时候，纽特从未如此迫切地希望自己能快点离开这间课室，当他挤开门口拥挤的人群，就要顺着人流走到廊道上的时候，他被格雷夫斯教授的助教拉住了。

 

“哦，你好呀，蒂娜。” 纽特语气欢快地说着，“今天天气不错呀，是吗？”蒂娜不赞同地摇摇头，“你管这样的天气叫好天气？”她指着外面的大雪问，“格雷夫斯教授想请你待会儿去他办公室一趟，” 蒂娜带着点同情的目光望着纽特。

 

格雷夫斯教授的办公室很整洁，没有多余的装饰，非常利落。纽特想起他在牛津读本科生的时候，有一次在他英国文学史教授的办公室地上看到成打的使用过的茶杯。也许是因为英国人特别爱喝茶吧，或者格雷夫斯教授有洁癖，纽特郁闷地想着，到底是为什么要叫他来办公室等着呢？

在将近半个小时后，纽特想也许自己可以离开了，因为格雷夫斯教授很显然已经忘记这么一回事儿了，然后，办公室的门开了。

“抱歉，路上被耽搁了一下。”格雷夫斯走进来，看到他的学生很端庄地坐在自己的办公桌前，觉得有些滑稽，突然就没那么担心接下来的谈话了。

纽特看着脱下了外套的教授坐在对面，莫名有些紧张。

“嗯，纽特，我可以这样称呼你吗？”格雷夫斯问，“当然了，教授。”纽特连忙回应，“是我的论文有什么问题吗？”

“哦，你那篇《从看威廉•巴勒斯》？挺好的。”格雷夫斯舔了舔上唇，前倾着身子把双手指尖交叉放在办公桌上，再次盯着纽特说道，“听着，我让你来这儿，是因为我想私底下问你一件事。”

纽特看着格雷夫斯教授琥珀色的眼睛，屏息道，“呃，什么事儿呢，教授？”

“那名之前一直与你一起来上课的青年人，”格雷夫斯停顿了一下，“为什么最近没见他与你一同前来上课了？”

“哦。哦！你是说克雷登斯吗，教授？”纽特问，不知道为什么他放松下来。“克雷登斯的课业太多了，你知道吗？他是生物制药专业的。而且克雷登斯有好几份兼职，他真的是太忙了。”纽特看着面前正低头沉思的教授，接着说道，“你是知道的，教授，克雷登斯根本就没选上你的公选课，也许因为他很喜欢文学吧，所以之前一直和我来听你的课。况且，”纽特停下了他的叙述，观察了一下格雷夫斯教授的表情，发现没什么特别之处，于是只能继续道，“最近，克雷登斯的手受伤了，我和另外一名朋友都很担心他，但他不愿意提起关于他这次受伤的任何细节。我想，格雷夫斯教授，你有什么想要对我说的吗？我觉得你特意向我问起我的朋友很诡异。”纽特挺直着身子，镇静地问。

“几天前的深夜，我在校园附近撞见你的朋友被一群人殴打……”“哦，天啊！”格雷夫斯的话，被纽特打断，他不得不警告地看了纽特一眼继续说：“我赶到的时候太迟了，没能看清那群人的长相。而且，当我想给你的朋友提供帮助时，他拒绝了。”格雷夫斯看着眼前明显陷于深深自责中的学生，说：“我希望那孩子一切都好。”

“谢谢你，教授。”纽特有些惭愧地回应，格雷夫斯挥挥手，示意他的学生可以出去了，谈话已经结束。

 

批改完最后一份论文的时候已经是凌晨了，格雷夫斯揉了一下有些酸疼的肩膀，他想着，反正我今晚已经喝的够多了，准备起身再添一杯咖啡时，门铃响了。这令格雷夫斯胸有成竹地笑了一下，似乎这一整晚他都在等着的某人终于来了。

格雷夫斯走到门前，看了一眼对讲系统，发现克雷登斯穿着单薄的衣服站在他公寓楼下，格雷夫斯连忙按下了开门按钮。

“你应该穿多点衣服。”格雷夫斯倚靠在玄关处的五斗柜上，手里拿着他本打算添满的咖啡杯，看着克雷登斯把房门关上，“要喝点什么吗？”格雷夫斯随意地问。

“你对纽特胡言乱语一通是什么意思？” 克雷登斯语气冷硬，脸上带着怒意，“我还不知道从什么时候起与你的关系如此熟络了，教授？” 克雷登斯讥笑着补充道。

皱起眉头，放下杯子，格雷夫斯认真地问道，“你还在为当年的事生气？”

“哈啊！”克雷登斯怒极反笑，丢下了手中攥紧的背包带，跨步向前，对着那个看起来气定神闲的男人挥出了一个左勾拳。

格雷夫斯没想到克雷登斯会如此愤怒，居然动手打人，他下意识地作出回应，很用力地抓住克雷登斯的小手臂，把克雷登斯的手反剪在背后，克雷登斯整个人则被牢牢地锁在格雷夫斯胸前，“你需要更多地练习，孩子。”格雷夫斯调侃道，“还有，难道你想让自己的左手也肿起来吗？”

克雷登斯被迫朝前弓起身子，脖颈仰起，但依然用愤怒的眼神望着格雷夫斯，可是格雷夫斯好似全不在意，他只是目光深沉地看着克雷登斯，并越加使劲地禁锢着他。

格雷夫斯刻意放缓呼吸，希望克雷登斯的情绪可以平复下来，他看待克雷登斯像一只张牙舞爪的小野猫，这虽然很可爱，但格雷夫斯更希望克雷登斯能温顺地呆在自己怀里。

“我希望你冷静下来，”格雷夫斯缓缓地松开禁锢着克雷登斯的一只手，并轻轻地抚摸上克雷登斯仰起的脖颈，克雷登斯的呼吸已经平缓下来，格雷夫斯出克雷登斯已经没那么愤怒了。“暴力解决不了所有问题。”格雷夫斯继续缓慢而轻柔地抚摸着克雷登斯的脖子，感觉着克雷登斯的脉搏在自己手下跳动，而克雷登斯也终于褪下了他的愤怒，双眼露出一点迷幻的神色，“我可以吗？”格雷夫斯说着，靠近克雷登斯，望进克雷登斯的眼睛里，他可以感受到克雷登斯的呼吸喷洒在自己的唇上，格雷夫斯知道克雷登斯的双唇也同样感受到自己的呼吸，他停住，等待着。

克雷登斯没有让格雷夫斯失望，他吻上了他，轻轻地含着格雷夫斯的下唇，用一种天真无知的眼神回望着他，这令格雷夫斯再也按耐不住，松开了禁锢着克雷登斯的另一只手，舌头顶开了克雷登斯的唇，用力地攫取着，并推着克雷登斯往前走，把克雷登斯压在墙壁与他之间，克雷登斯不得不伸手撑住墙壁，因为格雷夫斯像是要把克雷登斯揉进自己的身体里一样。

当格雷夫斯的阴茎挤进克雷登斯的身体里，两人才后知后觉地发现他们没戴套，但都没多余的心思管这事，克雷登斯喘息着，低声地呻吟，听着格雷夫斯在他耳边用下流的语气私语，“你好紧，好热啊，宝贝。”宝贝，不知道为什么这词让克雷登斯鼻头一酸，差点流出泪来，但克雷登斯忍住了，他只是抓紧了格雷夫斯揽在他腰间的手臂，转头用鼻尖摩挲着格雷夫斯的脸颊，说：“再用力点。”

他们紧紧地交缠着，格雷夫斯把克雷登斯压在玄关处的墙上，牢牢地攥住克雷登斯的性器，用拇指紧贴着克雷登斯的马眼，在格雷夫斯射进克雷登斯的体内之后，他才松手让浑身颤抖着的克雷登斯射出来。格雷夫斯的性器滑了出来，克雷登斯能感觉到它带出了一些精液，这本应让他觉得恶心，但他现在只觉得满足，并放松地感受着格雷夫斯在自己脖颈、后背的敏感处留下啄吻，在格雷夫斯吻上他唇的时候，激烈地回应着格雷夫斯的吻。

“我们该去清洗一下。”感觉自己又要兴奋起来，格雷夫斯不得不打断自己与克雷登斯的温存，但他还是恋恋不舍地用唇在克雷登斯的脸上触碰着，最后还是克雷登斯挣脱了出来，提醒格雷夫斯他们确实需要清洗一下。  
格雷夫斯抱着克雷登斯躺在按摩浴缸里，“你那时并没有去我给你介绍的那家书店工作。”格雷夫斯低头亲吻了一下克雷登斯的头发，“是因为我没按约定在家里等你的缘故吗？”怀里的人没吭声，格雷夫斯抚摸着克雷登斯的腹部，“当时家里出了事，急着赶回去。等处理完事情赶回来的时候，我到书店找你，发现你并没有去应聘，于是我又去你的学校打听，结果他们说你休学了。”格雷夫斯停下抚摸的动作，“抱歉，我……”他没能说完，因为克雷登斯转过身，带起一片水花，并用潮湿地食指按上格雷夫斯的唇，克雷登斯低头，俯身含住了格雷夫斯的性器，格雷夫斯叹息着呻吟出声，话题就此结束。

 

格雷夫斯醒来，有那么一瞬间他望着床铺空无一人的另一边发呆，然后，他闻道了食物的香气，听到家里的音响里流淌出路易斯•阿姆斯特朗的歌声，格雷夫斯不禁笑了起来。

他站在岛台旁，发现克雷登斯居然套着一件自己的白衬衫在煎培根，接着他想起昨晚自己似乎把克雷登斯的一件衣服撕破了。这件衬衫很适合克雷登斯，格雷夫斯欣赏着，并看到克雷登斯已经从冰箱里找出了一些水果，洗干净盛放在一个盘子里摆在餐桌上，还有两杯冒着热气的咖啡放置在左右。格雷夫斯走到餐桌边，拿起其中一杯咖啡喝了起来，味道不赖。

思索着，格雷夫斯放下杯子，看着克雷登斯低垂着眼往平底锅里打入鸡蛋，斟酌着说：“如果你喜欢，可以经常过来，那面墙的书你也可以随意翻看。”

克雷登斯停下翻动煎蛋的动作，回头看着格雷夫斯，平静地说：“你的未婚妻呢？”克雷登斯转回身继续准备着早餐，“她知道这地方吗？”

 

格雷夫斯没料想到克雷登斯会是这样的反应，突然觉得有些难堪，便没有去细想克雷登斯是如何知道自己订婚了的事实。

 

他或许不爱她，但在克雷登斯之前，格雷夫斯从未有过情人，在与他未婚妻的这段关系中，他的肉体一直都是忠诚的。格雷夫斯也没有想回避这个问题的意思，只是这样猝不及防地被克雷登斯提起，格雷夫斯不得不感到有些羞耻，好像他欺瞒了克雷登斯，玷污了他。

格雷夫斯低下头，把玩着眼前的一只苹果，“为什么要这样问？你很在意？”格雷夫斯抬起头，凝视着克雷登斯。

“不。”克雷登斯把培根与煎蛋装入盘子里，端到餐桌上，“事实上，你知道吗？” 克雷登斯看着格雷夫斯语气轻快地说：“我与纽特他们打赌，” 克雷登斯嘴角勾起一丝微笑，“赌我用多长时间才能爬上你的床。”

 

格雷夫斯觉得自己根本没有听清楚克雷登斯的话，或者他听清楚了，但是他不觉得自己理解了克雷登斯话里的意思。他死死地盯着克雷登斯，曾经那个自卑又沉默，还带着些阴郁的男孩长大成了他面前的这名青年，眉眼带笑，镇定自若。格雷夫斯突然明白，他也是白石中学那群人之一，他也曾帮忙塑造了现在的这个克雷登斯。

无力感袭来，格雷夫斯觉得很疲惫，他甚至连愤怒都做不到，“我想你该离开了。”格雷夫斯很冷静地要求。

克雷登斯什么都没再说，径直走到玄关，拾起昨晚丢在地上的外套与背包，开门走了出去。

音响里艾拉•菲茨杰拉德与路易斯•阿姆斯特朗正深情对唱Summertime，食物的香气弥漫，屋外阳光明媚灿烂，但无论格雷夫斯曾经以为自己得到了些什么，都不过是妄想罢了。

 

学期快结束的时候，克雷登斯与雅各布他们从图书馆走出来，看到有许多学生聚集在校园公告栏前议论纷纷，有些女生居然还哭着跑开了，这令纽特与雅各布很好奇，连忙拉住一个从公告栏旁走过来的男生询问情况，“哦，格雷夫斯教授辞职了，说是 '自觉不再称职' ，但是，”男生耸耸肩，“格雷夫斯教授从一个大家族来的，估计是被叫回去履行他该尽的责任了吧？像商业联姻之类的。”说完，男生就告辞了。

“哇，”雅各布反应过来，打破了沉默，“信息量真的太大了。”他扶着自己的肚子，摇着头说道，“全校最受欢迎的教授辞职了，”雅各布与纽特对视了一下，看了看依然沉默不语的克雷登斯，“我说，你们有谁知道格雷夫斯教授是哪个家族的吗？”

克雷登斯听着身旁的人絮絮叨叨地说着，想起了他与格雷夫斯第一次见面的事。其次，从最开始克雷登斯就知道，他们是两个不同世界的人，而现在，一切都终于回到了正轨上。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 希望你喜欢这个故事


End file.
